Magi x lectora
by kurotsuki.toriyama
Summary: En este fanfic podrán acompañar a nuestra querida protagonista Hanna (un OC de mi propiedad) desenvolviéndose en el anime ya mencionado teniendo distintos momentos con los personajes tan conocidos y queridos de Magi. Inicio de la historia: 16/agosto/2017 Publicado en Wattpad: 18/agosto/2017 Publicado en FF: 14/01/2020 Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka


Capitulo 1  
_

Los pequeños pies de Hanna avanzaban, procurando no pisar diversas lineas dibujadas en el suelo ni tropezar con las piedras que se hallaban en el camino que recorría, sus brazos se encontraban extendidos a sus costados y su vista estaba posada en el suelo mientras que tarareaba un intento de melodía de la cual ni siquiera era capaz de recordar de donde la había escuchado, esto fue hasta que su cabeza choco contra algo, o para ser más exactos contra alguien, provocando que se tropezara y aterrizara sobre su trasero soltando un leve quejido por el dolor del impacto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?— una mano bastante más grande a comparación con la suya apareció en su radio de visión así que su mirada fue subiendo por el brazo que se encontraba extendido de manera amistosa hacia su persona para ofrecerle ayuda hasta finalmente llegar al portador de este, quien era un joven bastante apuesto con cejas muy pobladas y largos cabellos de color morado y poseedor de una mirada dorada. — Si...— contesto la menor con voz baja aceptando su mano ligeramente nerviosa ante la presencia del desconocido.

Una vez se encontró de pie aparto su mano con rapidez ocultándola tras su espalda y se alejo un poco para guardar distancia del desconocido, no tenía el aspecto de "una mala persona" pero bien le había dicho Judal que las apariencias podían engañar y no sabia donde podría llegar a terminar si daba un paso en falso.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— el pelivioleta se coloco en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que la morocha quien volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás con la cabeza gacha, al principio se descoloco por su actitud recelosa hacía él pero luego le sonrió de manera comprensiva, — Mi nombre es Sinbad, ahora no soy un extraño, puedes decirme tu nombre.

— Hanna, mi nombre es Hanna...— respondió con voz suave la pequeña alzando un poco su mentón y una tímida sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Para sorpresa de la pelinegra, la compañía de Sinbad resulto ser bastante cómoda y reconfortante, ambos la estaban pasando muy bien que ni siquiera se percataron de lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo hasta que llego momento en el que el Sol brillante y abrazador comenzó a ocultarse tras el horizonte creando un espectáculo visualmente maravilloso. Pero para ella, aquello representaba la hora de volver a donde vivía a pesar de que en realidad no había nadie que esperara su regreso.

— Sin-nii, tengo que irme— la pequeña se levanto del suelo y sacudió su vestimenta apartando el césped que se había adherido a está (la cual realmente no la tenía bien puesta dado que aun no comprendía la forma correcta de colocársela).— Ya es hora de que vuelva a casa...

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe...?— ¡No! — Hanna soltó un agudo y pequeño grito moviendo sus manos con rapidez para indicarle que se quedara donde estaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo alterada que debía de verse se calmo y aclaro su garganta, — Quiero decir, gracias por tu oferta pero no sera necesario— claramente se veía muy graciosa haciendo el intento de ser formal.

Después de todo, logro a que accediera a dejarla ir asegurandole que era capaz de cuidarse por su cuenta, cosa que en el fondo dudaba, pero Judal le había dicho que no debía hablar con alguien ajeno a él, por no decir que se lo prohibió así que sería bastante problemático para ella y para el pelivioleta si el magi se enteraba que lo había desobedecido y peor aún si llegaba a encontrárselo. Su despedida no fue muy emotiva, después de todo no llevaban más que unas horas que se habían conocido y tenían la leve sensación de que se toparían en otro momento. Aunque realmente no volvió a toparse con él, quedándose solo su imagen como un recuerdo de alguien con quien se cruzo por azares del destino.

[...]

Hanna avanzaba tratando de estar lo más a la par posible del chico poseedor de una larga trenza azabache y ojos tan rojos como los rubíes, los ojos de la pequeña brillaban con admiración observando al mayor quien caminaba despreocupadamente hasta toparse con un hombre mucho mayor que ambos con un Kefiiyeh en su cabeza son una corona de espinas, además de poseer un pronunciado bigote encima de la gran e irreal sonrisa que mostraba toda su dentadura. Al verlo un sentimiento de desconfianza le recorrió la columna vertebral empapando los sentidos de la menor, provocando que se colocara detrás del joven del que iba acompañada y agarrarse ligeramente a su pantalón estilo árabe provocando que girara levemente su rostro para darte un vistazo aparentemente desinteresado por encima de su hombro y después volver su rostro al hombre frente a él.

— Oráculo-sama, ¿está seguro de llevar a una niña cualquiera al palacio?— pronuncio con tono malicioso entrecerrando sus desiguales ojos que escaneaban a la extraña.— Haré lo que se me plazca— respondió sin dar más información el azabache con una siniestra sonrisa que la niña no pudo ver debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.— Llévanos al palacio, Markkio.

El hombre recién nombrado Markkio pronuncio un "Como usted ordene" con un leve asentimiento para proseguir a sacar lo que al parecer era una alfombra y se coloco sobre ella siendo seguido por Judal quien al percatarse de que no le habías seguido se giro hacía ti.

— ¿Qué esperas, enana?— hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza para darle a entender que tenía que subirse al igual que ellos.

Su mirada se ilumino y se apresuro a subirse con ambos pero manteniéndose lo más pegada al joven a quien ya le tenía mucha confianza puesto que llevaba tiempo visitándola y por decirle de alguna manera _cuidándola_, lo que ocasiono que a pesar de la actitud caprichosa, arrogante e infantil con que había llegado a adoptar en su presencia le termino tomando cariño -aunque eso no evitaba que le llegara a desobedecer en el hecho de hablarle a otras personas-. Desgraciadamente ella consideraba que sus visitas eran demasiado cortas y poco frecuentes además no le gustaba el sentimiento que la invadía cada vez que tenía que verlo partir y no tener conocimiento acerca de cuando sería la próxima vez que lo vería -o si habría una próxima vez-. Y ahora ahí estaba finalmente la llevaría con él, a un lugar desconocido para ella pero realmente no le importaba puesto que confiaba en Judal.

Después de todo, era el único que había estado con ella tanto tiempo y viendo por ella.

Poco a poco la alfombra sobre la que se encontraban fue elevándose dejando cada vez más distancia con el piso, con expresión aburrida el joven de ojos rojos se recostó de lado reposando su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano que tenía sobre la superficie voladora, Markkio se quedo de pie viendo hacía enfrente mientras que la menor, completamente maravillada se acerco a la orilla para apreciar mejor la vista que cambiaba según iban avanzando, esto fue hasta que sintió un tirón a su ropa que causo que se sentara más en el centro de la alfombra, se giro un poco confundida topándose con la mirada rojiza de Judal.

— Te vas a caer, tonta— murmuro casi más para sí mismo que para ella rodando los ojos con cansancio para después cerrarlos aun sin soltarla para evitar que se estuviera moviendo de un lado a otro.

Al verse incapaz de volver a observar la vista de la anterior manera decidió recargar cuidadosamente su cuerpo en el del levemente musculado chico esperando ver si reaccionaba negativamente. Al no recibir ninguna reproche o queja de su parte se relajo y miro tranquilamente hacia adelante, procurando no observar al hombre del bigote que no lograba transmitirle la menor de las confianzas.

Y así prosiguió el resto del viaje, sin contratiempos y en silencio.

[...]

— Estamos llegando, Oráculo-sama— la voz de aquel hombre causo que somnolienta comenzara a abrir lentamente sus ojos, ni siquiera se percato cuando se había quedado dormida, soltó un bostezo cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano y comenzó a estirarse.— Ya era hora de que despertaras— sus orbes se posaron en la figura del joven quien ahora se encontraba parado aun lado de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su característica trenza ondeando con el viento, sintió sus mejillas calentarse pues habían adoptado un suave tinte rojo y aun sin pronunciar palabra le sonrió a modo de disculpa. La mirada de ambos se poso en el paisaje que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos mientras descendían.

Hanna apreciaba maravillada la vista a su alrededor, bastante distinta a la que solía estar acostumbrada, todo esto sin percatarse de la retirada sigilosa de Markkio y la vista de Judal que se encontraba fija sobre ella, observando sus expresiones.— Camina, te llevare con la bruja—.

—¿B-Bruja?— aquello no sonaba realmente bien y la descoloco un poco, pero aun con la duda sembrada en su interior se dispuso a tomar rumbo en la misma dirección a la que él había comenzado a caminar sin pausa— ¡Espérame!

— Eres muy lenta— a pesar de su queja sus pasos disminuyeron la velocidad permitiendo así que caminaran a la par— Así que... ¿aquí es donde vives, Judal?— el recién nombrado hizo un sonido afirmativo juntando sus manos tras su nuca y ladeando levemente su cuello— Y ahora ¿yo también viviré aquí, contigo?— Hanna acelero el paso para quedar frente a frente a él mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que se detuviera y bufara frunciendo el ceño— Agh, que molesta eres, ¿porqué crees que te traje hasta aquí si no?

El azabache la rodeo y siguió caminando— No te quedes atrás o te vas a perder—¡Si!— contesto emocionada alcanzándolo y sosteniéndose de la gran trenza con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

«_Se emociona con tan poco_» pensó rodando sus ojos rojos sin percatarse que la comisura de sus labios se alzaban en una sutil sonrisa.

Y así anduvieron por escasos minutos hasta que Judal se detuvo para abrir una de las puertas deslizables y se adentro a la habitación en la cual solo estaban dos personas, en primer lugar estaba un chico de vestimentas amarillas, cabellos oscuros, un abanico color verde que dirigió sus ojos amarillos hacia Judal -puesto que Hanna aun se encontraba detrás de él no la veía- y frunció el ceño, aparentemente no muy contento por la intromisión; por otro lado, un poco más atrás de aquel chico se encontraba una niña de al parecer la misma edad que Hanna quien sonrió al morocho, esta poseía cabellos color magenta al igual que sus ojos aunque un poco más claros y un vestido elaborado. — ¡Judal-chan!— saludo la pequeña — Bruja— fue la burlona contestación del nombrado haciendo que hiciera un puchero— ¡No soy una bruja!

Él la ignoro para girar su cuello y finalmente bajando sus brazos— Vamos, enana.

Algo nerviosa la pequeña de cabellos oscuros se asomo detrás de Judal para dar un vistazo a las personas frente a ellos y tomo la mano derecha del chico para tomar valor y miro su rostro cruzando miradas, luego finalmente avanzo un poco más enfrente que él liberándolo de su agarre y con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es esto?— hablo finalmente el de ojos dorados cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro y analizando a la niña de pies a cabeza, luego giro para ver a la pequeña de cabellos magentas quien se encontraba completamente nerviosa ante la presencia de la desconocida ¡era su oportunidad de hacer una amiga! y bueno, no sabía que hacer— ¿Kougyoku-sama?— Realmente no estaba comprendiendo que estaba sucediendo, Judal silenciosamente había salido de la habitación aunque no fue muy lejos.

Con movimientos casi mecánicos Kougyoku se aproximo hasta quedar frente a frente a la para ella desconocida— ¡¿Co-cómo te llamas?!— pregunto haciendo que la contraria se sobresaltara

— ¡Hanna, me llamo Hanna!— contesto ahora contagiada del nerviosismo de la pelirosa

— ¡Yo soy Kougyoku Ren y ahora tú, Hanna, serás mi amiga!— grito cerrando sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse y apretó su ropa para intentar calmarse.

— ¿Eh?— sus mejillas también adoptaron un suave tono rosa— Esta bien...

Kougyoku abrió sus ojos sorprendida y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro— ¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunto más calmada tomándola de las manos.

— ¡Si! Quiero ser tu amiga Kougyoku-chan— contesto ahora con mayor seguridad y una mirada determinada, ante esto la otra salto sobre ella para abrazarla.

«_¡Logré hacer una amiga!_»

**Bueno, esta es la primera historia que planeo publicar aquí, incluso pueden encontrarla con algunos más detalles respecto a cómo surgió la protagonista de la historia, datos curiosos acerca de ella y más información y algunas imágenes para se puedan dar una idea de cómo la imaginaba. En fin, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo.**

**Palabras: 2145**


End file.
